<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely by Thisbrazilianwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902449">Lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbrazilianwriter/pseuds/Thisbrazilianwriter'>Thisbrazilianwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sad, Soulmates, haikyuu!! - Freeform, male/male relationships, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbrazilianwriter/pseuds/Thisbrazilianwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou is found by his friends at a his loves resting place in the the early hours of the morning.<br/>He’s not completely sure how he got there but he knows for a fact that Kenma is still there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651510">the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogony/pseuds/cosmogony">cosmogony</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! Iz here,<br/>I just wanted to say thank you so much for giving this one shot a chance especially as it’s my first time posting on here. </p><p>I wanted to just give credit to @cosmogony as their story ‘the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too’ gave me the idea for this after reading their story. I know it’s quite a short oneshot. It’s only about 550 words. I’m working on writing a longer story soon alongside a friend of mine. :) </p><p>I hope you enjoy this story!!<br/>Iz xx</p><p>!!TW- minor implicity to self harm!!<br/>please be keep this in mind!<br/>Again thank you and enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma POV</p><p>He looked like he was in so much pain.<br/>
His normally hazel eyes were now bloodshot, it's been a year yet he's still in pain. It's wrapped around him like skin tight fur.<br/>
How do I reach him?<br/>
He needs me!<br/>
I want to go back home, back to him. I’ll come back I promise, just not in this lifetime.<br/>
It’s just so lonely here.</p><p>Kuroo POV</p><p>Where am I?<br/>
How did I get here?<br/>
I looked down at my bare feet, I couldn’t see them, the fog had hidden them from me. Getting my nerves under control, I gingerly padded through the corridors of grass. Come on Kuroo there must be a way out; carry on walking; just like he taught you. Steps suttle and agile, head held high and shoulders back, keep the claws -the anger- in.<br/>
‘Crack!’<br/>
A mewl leapt out of my throat unintentionally, startled by the sudden sound hiding in the smoke. My nails dug into my palms like sharpened daggers. Keep it in Tetsurou. A small purr left my nose as his voice echoed in my head. Keep it in, for him at least. I walked further, a new sense of motivation in my light body. I need to find a way out, I need to get back to him. Unconsciously I rubbed my rough hand over the outline of words on my forearm ‘i feel so lonely’, the black ink standing out against my sickly pale skin. The slits that outlined the stubborn marking became more apparent. If I knew it would come back I wouldn’t have spent time trying to get rid of it.<br/>
I continued, coming up to a painfully familiar stone.<br/>
Of course my body made me come here.<br/>
The constant reminder is torturing me.<br/>
Please.<br/>
Stop it.<br/>
The name sent a sharp stab through my battered heart. Engraved into the rock was his name, a small kitten carved into the space above it. A small huff left my mouth. That’s just like him, still trying to make me laugh even from another life. </p><p>Flashing lights came from the distance, blinding me.<br/>
I guess they noticed I left.<br/>
I looked down at my feet again; the blanket had been lifted, I could see my red tinted feet, stained with crimson blood.<br/>
Why didn't I feel that?<br/>
“Kuroo! What are you doing here its almost 3 am!” The concerned shout came from Bokutos mouth, his eyes wider than that of an owls. Behind him trailed his soulmate, Akaashi. He seemed to be wrapped up in his winter clothes.<br/>
“ I wanted to see him again” I mumbled just now realising how stupid I sounded.<br/>
Idiot.<br/>
“Kuroo, it's dangerous, let's go back home okay?” I knew they pitted me, but I truly do see him.<br/>
I know he's there.<br/>
I just wish I didn’t have to see him in a place like this.<br/>
“He isn’t coming back Kuroo. Kenmas not coming back.” Akaashi said, his voice becoming thick as he spoke his name.    </p><p>Kenma POV</p><p>I wanted to shout, to scream for him to come back. But he was getting further away. I dragged my hand over the similar font on my collar bone ‘I’ll always be here’ it said. A horribly painful reminder that it's not ever going to be true.<br/>
Please come back to me Kuroo.<br/>
It's so lonely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>